Hayden Troy and the Underworld Heist
by Irisa0815
Summary: Tick tock. There's not much time left until you get spontaneously combusted by Hades if you don't find the lost items of his wife's mother, Demeter. So what do you do? Go on a quest that can possibly be your doom.


Life is not what it always seems.

Mortals see it as an opportunity. A one where new life is discovered. A one where new technology is invented.

Demigods like me see life as death. Death always gets attracted by us demigods. Much like how a moth is attracted to light.

If you feel a pulling feeling in your gut, stop reading this instant. Because once you know the truth, monsters will come in the middle of the night and eat you up. Then you die. It's the cycle of life for demigods, you know. You live a normal life until you get attacked by a monster, you find out you're a demigod, you go to camp, you train, maybe you can go to school, then you die, you go to the Underworld (or Hades, whichever you prefer to call it), the end.

It's a wonder how our godly parent (grandparent and so forth for all you legacies out there) can still marry mortals and reproduce children every single time.

So there, you've been warned. And if you had the pulling feeling in your gut and you still didn't stop reading when I told you to, you'll be visiting the Underworld/Hades tonight.

* * *

Going back through time, I guess it started that day at school. It was like any other day… that is, as normal as you can get with an A.D.H.D. and dyslexic child with an impulse to follow the rules.

_"Ms. Troy, please look at the board during lessons. At least you can try to be convincing to look at the chalkboard instead of the window, but I guess it's all up to you. The grades reflect on you, anyways, not me,"_ my Language Arts Teacher, Mrs. Pertu muses. I blush and look at the chalkboard, my cheeks rosy red. My classmates laugh. Mrs. Pertu smirks, as if she had just proven something very obvious.

Whenever I think about Mrs. Pertu, all I can think of is pure evilness. She always wears a (black) leather jacket, a (black) T-shirt, some (black) loose pants, and a brand of (black and white) Nike shoes. She always carries a leather (black) purse with her, which barely contains anything but a pair of glasses, some chalk and pencils, and a 12-inch ruler.

What the ruler is for, I'll never know.

_**Riiiiiing!**_

The bell echoes throughout the whole school, signaling the end of school. Everyone packs up and scrambles to the door, thrilled about the fact that they survived a long and boring day at school and that they were going home.

_"Hayden Troy, please stay here. I believe we have matters to discuss," _Mrs. Pertu says. I stiffen, wanting to get out of class early.

When everyone left, Mrs. Pertu says,_ "Well, are you not going to confess?"_

I frown in confusion not knowing where this is going to end. Did she mean the fact that I still hadn't turned in the essay on the assigned book that was due over 2 months ago, or was she talking about the time I knocked over stack of books and never told her I did that?

"Mrs. Pertu, I don't know what you are talking about," I tell her. "Is that a confession?"

Mrs. Pertu sighs._ "You really don't think that I couldn't see through your mother's trickery? Perhaps Demeter hasn't realized it yet, but my Master Hades has."_

I fidget impatiently. "Mrs. Pertu, I don't have a mother. I thought that you have been notified already."

Mrs. Pertu laughs. _"Child, everybody has a mother. If you were not produced by a female, what else could have borne you?"_

I blink.

_"Are you not going to confess?"_

_"If you do, Hades will make your punishment a lot less agonizing," she adds._

"Look, I have no idea what you're talking about, but no, whatever it means, I am not going to confess," I say defiantly to Mrs. Pertu.

Mrs. Pertu snarls._ "Honey, you asked for it,"_ she sings. Then she begins to transform.

Her clothes melt away into her black and leathery skin. She has wings and clawed feet, her teeth pulled back into a snarl. Mrs. Pertu holds the ruler as it also begins to transform.

The regular ruler is now a brown leather whip. The handle is the only thing that is not bendable.

Mrs. Pertu charges at me with her whip raised. At the last minute, I roll under her and push her into her own whip. She screeches as the hot lash meets her unprotected skin. Then she dissolves into a pile of yellow sulfurous dust. I cough as the dust flies everywhere.

When I open my eyes, I see a pile of that dust and a leather whip. I prod the whip gently, afraid that something will happen, but nothing does.

"Spoils of war," I hear behind me. Quickly turning, I see a classmate.

"Theo? What are you doing here?" I ask, confused.

Theo only shakes his head, grim. "Take the whip with you. I need to take you to Camp Half-Blood. And be sure to be really patient. I have a heck of a lot of explaining to do."

* * *

**Hey, people! Just so you all know, this happens before Percy Jackson and the Olympians. (In their time, it's around 1991.)**

**Hayden Troy is about 10 years old, and she's in 6th grade (Middle School for me, but for others, it's maybe still Elementary School.)**

**I've hoped you like the first chapter!**

**Also, there's something called a _review_ _box _below this, in which you put in a little something called _comments_ (*Gasp*). **

**So please, for the sake of demigods...**

**REVIEW!**


End file.
